A Dance
by CrAzYE
Summary: Faith decides to lay it all on the line. Disclaimer: Joss, ME & Co own the characters. I'm just borrowin' for a wee while. Don't sue. The song's not mine either. It belongs to those delightful people at Oz Idol and the 1st year's winner Guy Sebastian. Get the song, it's awesome.


A/N2: Lyrics are in italics. Obviously :-p Please be gentle... is my first song fic.

Faith walked into the Bronze, her eyes scanning the room for 'her'. Her blonde goddess. This was it. It was time. Tonight she was gonna lay it all on the line. Her feelings for the Buffy could no longer be denied. They wanted out.

Buffy felt her the second she entered the room. Her slayer sense went off, the feelings telling her it wasn't a vamp. She knew what, or rather who, was causing it and without realizing it, she smiled at the thought of the dark slayer. The feeling of security and safety she got from that feeling of knowing the instant the other slayer was near. The feelings no-one else could give her.

When the brunette's eyes fixed onto the blonde, she knew. She knew Buffy felt the same. Suddenly her courage deserted her and she turned towards the bar in a moment of panic.

As she stood at the bar waiting to order her drink she knew it was time for a change of plan. She'd never expected the other girl to feel the same. She was expecting to have her assed kicked royally. But not this, never this.

Buffy felt instantly the panic that had flashed through Faith. It overcame her own feelings for a moment and she was tempted to just walk away. A tiny part of her was as terrified over the realization of her own love for the brunette as the other Slayer was. She shook it away as she realized she wanted this to be true. She wanted Faith and she became determined to get her.

The younger Slayer had just ordered her drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned only to find those emerald windows locked on hers. She completely forgot about her drink as she lost herself in those expressive eyes which told her everything she needed to know.

She could see Buffy mouthing the words, "Dance with me?" and her eyes were drawn to those soft, delicate lips and all she could do was nod dumbly as images flashed through her mind of what it would be like kissing them.

A slow song was beginning as Buffy led Faith out to the dance floor. Faith stood there for a moment not sure whether to take Buffy into her arms or not before the blonde made the decision for her, tugging Faith gently into her arms.

Buffy looked up at Faith, smiling at her softly as the vocals started and she began singing along.

 _It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight_

 _Picking up the pieces, walking back into the light_

 _Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies_

 _There's nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes..._

Buffy slowly began moving them around the dance floor. All Faith could do was follow on auto-pilot as she lost herself completely in Buffy's eyes letting the words and Buffy's voice wrap around her while her blonde counterpart drowned in those eyes that she had spent many nights imagining while listening to this very song.

 _My dreams came true, when I found you_

 _I found you, my miracle..._

Buffy lost herself in the feeling of Faith's arms around her, where they belonged. She lay her head on Faith's shoulder continuing to sing softly against Faith's neck, knowing the brunette would hear her with her slayer hearing.

 _If you could see, what I see, that you're the answer to my prayers_

 _And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel_

 _You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

 _Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again_

 _Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name..._

Faith's breathing hitched as she listened to the words whisper forth. Tumbling, almost effortlessly it seemed, from Buffy's lips. She felt the truth of them echo deep within her and Buffy's arms tightened around her as her hands moved in soft slow circles on her lower back.

 _My dreams came true, right here in front of you_

 _My miracle..._

 _If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers_

 _And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_

 _You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

The blonde lifted her head to catch the eyes of the woman she had fallen for, letting her hopes, her dreams, her heart and her soul show within her own. Showing everything to Faith and receiving nothing less in return.

 _Brought me here to be with you,_

 _I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)_

Buffy's soft smile widened at this line as she pulled the brunette closer, receiving an answering smile in return.

 _My dreams came true_

 _When I found you_

 _My miracle..._

Faith's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Buffy's lips press softly against her own, brushing lightly across them.

"I love you." The chosen one said softly to her mate. The words washed over the brunette like a warm summer breeze. Buffy closed the last tiny space between them and claimed the woman she would love til the day she died, tasting for the very first time the woman who would become her addiction to life.

 _If you could see, what I see, you're the answer to my prayers_

 _And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel_

 _You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

 _Yes they brought me here..._

 _If you could feel, the tenderness I feel..._

 _You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

Xander was watching the crowd mill around him, his eyes scanning them aimlessly one ear on something Willow was babbling to him about Oz and his wolfish penchants when something dragged his whole attention away from anything else he had been previously lost in. His mind focused on only one thing as he watched one of his best friends get it on with another chick on the dance floor.

His mouth dropped open causing Willow to realize she had lost her presumably captive audience. Her turned and her mouth also dropped, mimicking Xander. A smile spread over his face as his imagination took over and the little scene continued to other places in his head, lost to all for at least five minutes (And for many a night after). After the (original) momentary shock a smile spread across her features that said she was happy for her best friend. Willow couldn't help thinking to herself that they made a beautiful pair, and after the whole mess with Angel, Willow was pleased Buffy had found someone that could truly understand the blonde.


End file.
